The Sisters of Arcana
|image = Arcanas.png |status = Demicated; Inactive |type = Rebel Organization |alignment = Independent |members = *Unnamed founder † *Jada Shields (formerly) *Aliya † *Unnamed witches † **Unnamed Empath † *Fiona Callahan † (formerly) *Mel Vera (formerly) |affiliates = *Marisol Vera † (ally) *The Charmed Ones |enemies = *The Elders (disbanded) *Fiona Callahan † |first = Bug a Boo |latest=*The Replacement *Source Material (flashback) |colors = Black |caption = Initiating Mel Vera|location = Mystic Mayhem Tattoo Parlor}} The''' Sisters of Arcana''' (better known as Sarcana'Although originally thought to be spelt "S'Arcana", it has since been confirmed through multiple press releases and promos such as the cw_charmed Instagram page that the nickname for the group is rightfully spelt "Sarcana.") were a group of rebel witches who did not follow the rules of the Elders and used unsanctioned magic to protect both the mortal world and the world of the supernatural. Origins The Sisters of Arcana were founded by an Elder who chafed against the rules of witchcraft and took matters into her own hands. History The Sisters of Arcana mounted an insurrection decades ago which resulted in many deaths and were believed to be defeated. The group rebuilt over the years, recruiting witches who wished to oppose the Elders while targeting criminals to protect mankind. Marisol Vera was known to be an ally of the Sarcana, a fact that made her friend and fellow Elder, Charity Callahan, concerned. Eventually, the Sarcana retrieved a powerful witch named Fiona Callahan from Tartarus, in hopes of rebuilding their forces and take control of magic, but she turned against them when she saw them as using her for their own agenda, and killed off most of the coven, with Jada Shields being the only survivor.The Replacement'' Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Initiation Ritual:' This ritual was performed to initiate Mel Vera into the Sarcana. While the coven enacted the incantation, the Sisters' symbol appeared on Mel's arm as a tattoo and a murder of crows circled her from above. **'Restoration Ritual:' Used by the Sarcana to restore the health of the Keeper of the Sacred Flame after she was released from Tartarus. *'Potion Making: The ability to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *Divination:' The ability to gain insight through arcane tools. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. ;''Active Powers *'Individual Powers:' Since they are witches, Sarcana possess a variety of powers that are unique to each individual. *'Mark of the Sarcana:' The ability to command crows to an unknown extent. The power is lost along with their tattoos when they leave the coven. *'Power Granting': The ability to grant magical power to another being. The Sarcana can use this power to induct other witches into their ranks through The Sisters of Arcana Initiation Ritual, and give them the ability to command crows to an unknown extent. *'Power Stripping': The ability to take away another magical being's powers. After they leave the coven, they lose their tattoos magically, as well as their Zoopathy. ;Inactive Powers *'Immunity:' Being witches, the Sarcana were inherently immune to certain magical abilities (e.g. the Sirens' songs and to Pixie Dust). Members *Unnamed founder † (founder) *Jada Shields (formerly) *Fiona Callahan † (left) *Marisol Vera † (ally) *Aliya † *Unnamed witches † **Unnamed Empath † *Mel Vera (left) Trivia *All of the members of the Sisters of Arcana had a tattoo on their different bodies parts, with Mel's on her right arm, Jada, whose tattoo was in the top of her right wrist, and Aliya's on her chest. **The tattoo would magically disappear if someone was no longer part of the coven. *According to Harry, the Sisters of Arcana were adept at mind games. *All of the Sisters of Arcana seemed to prefer to wear black clothing. *According to Jada, crows did their bidding. *As of now, Mel and Jada are the only former members of the Sarcana to be alive. References pl:Siostry Arkany es:Las Hermanas de lo Arcano fr:Les Soeurs des Arcanes Category:The Sisters of Arcana Category:Killed by Fiona Callahan Category:Murder victims Category:Individuals by power mirroring